The Monologue Chronicles 2
by bookworm26
Summary: Sequel to the Original ‘Monologue Chronicles’. The trio’s Monologues after HBP. So of course, Spoilers.
1. Hermione

The Monologue Chronicles 2 

Summary: Sequel to the Original 'Monologue Chronicles'. The trio's Monologues after HBP. So of course, Spoilers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All mentioned characters, settings and storylines belong to Jo Rowling.

Note: Hey everyone! I'm back! I really didn't expect to do a sequel to the original, but after reading HBP, well lets just say my imagination flowed. (Which I'm sure you can all tell by the amount of stories I've posted this week!)

Anyways, this takes place after HBP, so spoilers abound…

The Monologue Chronicles 2: Hermione 

My mind is going to burst.

I've had so many emotions going awry that is quite difficult to comprehend which emotion is what. Anger, Fear, Sadness, Joy; none of it matters in the end.

It's a whirlwind. My first major emotion? Anger. Anger over that bloody redhead who drives me absolutely insane. Anger over that little tart that stole him right under my nose. Anger over Snape who murdered Dumbledore. Anger over that stupid book.

And Anger over myself for not believing Harry. He'd been right all along, but we, along with Dumbledore, succumbed to the human quality of believing the best in people.

Fear. Fear for my two best friends who have had near death experiences several times this year. Fear for my family and friends who could die at the hands of murderers. Fearful about the school not re-opening. If Harry, Ron and I don't go back…I don't know what will happen or what we'll face. It's probable that by going along with Harry, we are putting ourselves in more danger than anyone.

Sadness. Why did he have to die? Why did that horrible man turn on our side and murder the man who had the greatest faith in him? Why must innocent people have to die or sustain injuries at the hands of people who don't give a damn about anything? Why must we live in fear?

And after everything that has happened, I feel terribly guilty. I am sitting in the arms of the boy I love and enjoying it. I am crying out of all the above emotions because it's becoming too hard to bear. Yet, strangely, I feel safe in his arms. I feel like screaming and crying and letting all the emotions I have out for everyone to see, but honestly, what would it accomplish?

I see Dumbledore's tomb and it hits me. He is gone. We are no longer under his protection and we have just lost one of the major advantages of defeating Voldermort. I have to worry constantly now. Harry's impulsive and makes rash decisions if he thinks someone's in danger.

I hate knowing that one of us could be next. I hate living in a world where death is more possible than graduating. I hate having to see my best friends fear for their lives. I hate being in love because in our world, nothing is ever a happy ending.

…………………………………………

Note: I know that was short but I think I got the major emotion and message through. Anyways, I hope you liked that and next up is that insufferable redhead that drives her insane…


	2. Ron

The Monologue Chronicles 2 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. All characters, mentioned storyline and plot all belong to Jo Rowling.

A/N: Just a quick memo. Ron's chapter at the moment is going to be his feelings after Hermione saw him and Lavender come in the classroom. I feel like doing a bit of fluff at the moment. It's probable that I will do another chapter on Ron, which is at the funeral, but at the moment, I think I'm going to stick to this one. Thanks!

Ron 

Bloody Hell.

I am such a bloody prick.

Why in God's name did I go and snog Lavender? Ok, so I was upset and angry with Hermione and really only wanted to make her pay for kissing Krum, but after seeing that look on her face…what's the matter with me?

I love her. I know I love her, I think it's pretty damn obvious that I love her, so why am I doing all this to hurt her.

Krum. Everything comes back to that bloody basted. If it hadn't been for him not being able to keep his hands to himself, all of this wouldn't have happened. I would still be talking to Hermione, I wouldn't be going out with Lavender Brown and maybe Hermione and I may have sorted out our extremely complicated relationship. But no, everyone around here has turned into randy teenagers, including me, and I'm kissing the wrong girl.

I don't want to be kissing Lavender. Ok, so it's not completely unpleasant, but I'd much rather be with…Hermione.

And when I saw her face…it broke my heart. I broke _her _heart. Me. It's my entire fault because I'm a possessive, protective, envious prat. And it's not the first time I've broken her heart either. I do it on a regular basis. Yet she is still my friend…or was.

The truth is, I miss her more than anything. I miss her telling me to do my homework. I miss her telling me off for some stupid comment I make. I miss her smile, her laugh…everything. I even miss our fights, which in its own way makes me who I am.

And as I sit here, watching her biting her lip while reading, I realise she's all I'll ever want. I've been so stupid. For years back. I'm the only one who hasn't grown up. Who, at 16, isn't capable of telling their best friend that they love her?

I can't help but wonder if she feels the same way. She wouldn't of been all upset if she hadn't…right?

I _was_ a free agent. Hermione never outright told me that she wanted to go to Slughorn's party with me as more than friends. Maybe the way she said it was insinuating but…I've known her for 6 years and she must know by now that I'm thick as a tree trunk when it comes to feelings and stuff, so if she doesn't tell me, I'm not likely to get it. And then she has the nerve to get angry with me because I didn't say anything to her, when she is just as oblivious as I am.

It just hurt, I guess. Finding out that she had kissed Krum. I had finally thought that we were slowly getting somewhere, and then out of the blue, I get that thrown at me. Which makes my dislike for Krum hit the point where I want to tear him limb from limb for touching my 'Mione. I even ripped up his bloody autograph he gave me. Harry thinks I'm over-reacting, but how would he react if he found out the girl he likes was snogging another bloke?

Now both my best friends have lost the plot. Harry has gone all obsessive with Malfoy and Hermione is no longer talking to me. And to make matters worse, I've got Lavender 'Octopus' Brown clinging on to my every move.

So, as I'm feeling angry, jealous, upset, hurt, worried and slightly content, I realise I think I have just officially been able to sustain emotions of a tablespoon capacity. I just hope she notices it too.

A/N: I hope you liked! I have decided to do many monologues for this series. They will be from either of the trio and will be from different events that occur during HBP. The Ron and Hermione ones will contain much shippyness cause I think that I deserve the right to gloat through fan fiction. (Mostly because if I try to on a forum, I get my head bitten off by H/Hr shippers.) Review please!


	3. Harry

The Monologue Chronicles 2 Harry 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Harry Potter, settings and characters all belong to Jo Rowling.

Notes: This chapter is short. I admit it. But as a avid Ron and Hermione shipper, I have never really wrote anything else. So I'm slightly rusty on the H/G stuff. But I think I might do a couple of Harry/Ginny fics in the near future, to refine my technique. (3 guesses where that quote came from? Hehehe) Anyways, got off track, the next couple of chapters are going to focus on Ron and Hermione during their extreme emotion journey throughout HBP. So, there you have it…and just a little hint, I might put up a chapter focusing on another character. Guess who?

Enjoy!

Harry 

Sitting on the edge of the lake, surrounded by my friends, my family, I look at Ginny and realise what I must do. It breaks my heart to think about it, but ever since Dumbledore died, I've known that I have to do it.

To break up with Ginny.

God, I don't want to. My heart aches thinking about not being with her and ending it will probably be the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Harder than facing Voldemort even. My head and heart are telling me two different things. My heart screams for me not to do it, that I'll need her, but logic settles in and my head tells me she'll be in more danger if we stay together.

And deep down, I know its true. Voldemort will use Ginny to get to me, I know it.

I can hear Ron and Hermione talking, bickering, but smiling all the same. Ginny laughs at them and my stomach churns at the sight of her beautiful smile. I don't want to have to break her heart. I don't want to break my heart. But I have to. Their laughter seems distant somehow. I'm only absorbed in the fact of what I'm going to have to do next.

They can't come with me. I know they are going to want to, but I'm not putting them in danger. I've lost 2 of the most important people in my life over the past year and I'll be damned if I let him take anymore. He's not coming near them.

Things have changed. Maybe not for the better, but now things seem clearer. Maybe its just us all growing up. Watching Ron and Hermione smile at each other, looking at Ginny again, it all makes sense. Life makes sense. The reason I survived, the reason I have my friends; it will keep me going. It will make me want to fight. Give me reason to kill him and return to Ginny. Return to Ron and Hermione. Return to the normal life I crave. All I have to do is kill the Horcruxes. Then kill Snape. Then kill Voldemort.

A/N: I know that was short. But I'm updating more frequently, and with more chapters. So hold tight, the next ones going to be longer…


End file.
